Creating a Monster
by Queerologist
Summary: Set in an AU, the reader quickly finds out the reasoning for Bellatrix's insanity, and why she turned into the monster that she is.  In a tragic love story, with an unexpected twist, the reader will meet the true Bellatrix Black.  FEMSLASH!


The moon's rays pooled across a large, elegant bedroom; two intertwined bodies glowing in the pale light as they pressed into each other. Their bodies were slick with persperation and scalding with passion as moans and silent shivers reverberated throughout the room. The two women kissed hungrily as they gently entered each other with their fingers, thrusting into one another with a fervor that most have never experienced. With hearts beating erratically and fingers moving frantically the women danced upon each other, never taking their eyes off of one another.

"_I love you..._" breathed the brunette, as she arched her back up from the mattress, her black eyes falling closed.

"_And, I love you…_" replied the blonde as she gazed down upon her lover.

Their voices disappeared into the depths of the room as their movements became quicker. Cries of pleasure rained from their respective lips with each pleasurable ministration as their fingers stayed buried within the other. As moments passed the younger girl's body began to shake beneath her lover's as her peak was nearing; long, dark curls caressing the satin pillow cases as her back arched even further. The blonde looked down at her mischievously before biting into the brunette's pulse point roughly, feeling her lover's heart between her teeth. Black eyes shot open as the younger woman screamed her release, her slender frame spasming as the orgasm tore through her nerve endings. And as her screams began to silence, she moved her free hand to the blonde's back, dragging her long nails against the tender flesh. The delicious waves of pain shot through the elder girl's body as she, too, fell into the abyss of ultimate pleasure.

Minutes passed by idly as the two young women laid beside each other contentedly, both completely sated of their carnal impulses. Their faces were glowing with pure bliss, exhausted smiles adorning their lips as their bodies wrapped around one another in a secure embrace. Love and pleasure surrounded them like a blanket, and at that very moment in time neither of them could possibly ask for anything that would make them happier; all they needed was each other. And as the room filled with complete silence, the brunette laid her head against her lover's bosom, the blonde running her fingers through the disheveled curls. But, no matter how optimistic their actions and feelings were, the blonde couldn't help but to fall into her dark thoughts, her face losing its previous luster. As if feeling her companion's sadness, the brunette turned to the older girl with a perplexed expression.

"_Haven, love, what's the matter?_"

"_Oh…_" whispered the blonde, pausing briefly, unsure of how to answer her inquiring lover, "_…it's nothing that can't wait until the morning._"

"_Please tell me? Oh, please, please?_" the brunette asked, pouting.

"_Bella, if I tell you…_" Haven began, her lips quivering as she looked into the dark depths of her lover's eyes, "_…you'll hate me._"

"_Bullocks!_" Bellatrix stated determinedly, "_I could never hate you!_"

Haven gave the brunette a gentle smile, but her blue eyes were dull and full of sadness. From the moment that the blonde had completed her seventh year at Hogwarts, all she wanted was to escape the terrible life that she had led thus far. Her parents were maniacal pure-bloods – whose hate for humans made her ill – and life seemed more complicated when involving magic. She wanted desperately to flee her surroundings, but every time she was about to act on her ideas, thoughts of Bellatrix would cloud her mind and she wouldn't have the heart to leave her. The brunette was to enter her final year in the fall – being one year behind her lover – and Haven couldn't seem to muster the courage to disappear from her life at such a crucial stage in life. Bellatrix had always been an unstable person, her mind on the brink of insanity with each devastating blow life threw her; Haven was her only hope to growing into a normal, well-adjusted woman. She was the only reason why the blonde had stayed as long as she had. But her life grew far more tiresome and excruciating, and no matter how much she loved Bellatrix and wanted to keep her safe, the blonde had to leave the wizarding world behind.

"_I'm leaving._" Haven whispered lightly, her cherubic face falling as the words left her lips.

"_What?_" Bellatrix gasped as she squirmed away from her lover. "_How can you do this to me? To us?_"

"_I can't live like this, Bella! You know I can't._"

"_I knew you had no intention of staying here, but I thought that you would at least take me with you…_"

"_You still have to finish your last year…_" Have said evenly, trying to reason with the brunette, "_you can't just leave Hogwarts!_"

"I won't…" Bellatrix began solemnly, pulling her nightgown back onto her body, "…if you stay."

"_No, Bella, I won't let you manipulate me this time. No…_" the blonde's voice grew louder as she became more frustrated. "_I'm leaving. Tomorrow._"

"_No, no, no!_" the brunette screamed as tears fell from her black eyes, "_you musen't!_"

Haven's eyes began to water as she watched the scene unravel before her. She knew that it wouldn't be easy telling Bellatrix about her choice, but the blonde never thought that it would have turned out as badly as it had. Her blue eyes gazed at the brunette's back, her dark curls cascading down her spine and onto the mattress. The blonde's heart was breaking as she realized how much pain she was putting her lover through, but thinking past the suffering, Haven knew that it was for the best. For the both of them. Now, all she needed to do was show Bellatrix that everything would turn out for the best. Shaking away her thoughts, the older girl reached out a hand towards the miserable brunette, but just as her fingers caressed her lover's curls, Bellatrix lept from the bed and ran across the room. Pulling her wand from the secret pocket in her nighty, the brunette grasped it between her thin fingers and raised it, pointing the tip directly at Haven, whose eyes widened in fear.

"_Don't you see?_" Bellatrix screamed, her voice shaking, "_if you leave…I will go mad!_"

"_It doesn't have to be like this, Bella…_" the blonde began as she pulled a sheet around her naked form. "_I love you, and you have to trust me when I say that everything will work out in the end._"

"_You're the only sane thing in my life, Haven, you've made me a better person. You did that! And without you I'll crash…_"

Blue eyes followed the glowing tip of the wand as it shook from Bellatrix's nerves, and she courageously slipped from the bed and walked towards the brunette. Haven was aware of the younger woman's large knowledge of unforgivable curses and killing spells, and she knew that Bellatrix would surely use them if provoked. But at the same time, the blonde knew that above all the brunette loved her, no matter how insane she became, Haven knew that Bellatrix would never harm her. And as she continued taking cautious steps, the older girl found herself in a dangerous place; her chest pressed up against the tip of the dark girl's wand. Moving in gentle ministrations, Haven lifted her hand, and took the magical piece of wood from her lover's trembling fingers.

"_I love you, Bella, and I would never do anything to hurt you…_" whispered the blonde soothingly as she tossed the wand to the floor, "_you have to believe me._"

"_Haven…_" Bellatrix sobbed, as she fell into her lover's arms, shaking violently, "_you're all I have. You're everything to me. I can't lose you._"

"_You'll never lose me, I promise._"

"_I love you, Haven..._" the brunette declared, breathing heavy, "_...and I trust you._"

The two young women clung to each other, their fingers gripping onto the other as tightly as they could. As moments passed, they slowly fell to the floor in a mess of limbs, both physically and mentally drained from the night's events. Their arms circled each other protectively, as they kissed for the last time; lips parted and tongues duelling, as they devoured each other's mouths, tasting the sadness on their breaths. As they separated, the brunette quickly fell into a fitful sleep, her cheeks glistening with stale tears. Haven looked down at the love of her life as her eyes grew heavy, silently promising herself and Bella that everything would work out perfectly. But, as the blonde's eyes slid shut she was oblivious to the fact that her impending departure would cause the sole rift in Bellatrix Black that would make her a monster.


End file.
